


Unbuttoned

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years post-war, Severus returns to his sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbuttoned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Badgerlady for the beta.

Severus packed a small bag, more for books than clothing. He wouldn't need much of the latter where he was going. 

Tything Barn in Pemprokeshire.

It was his escape. His sanctuary. 

No one knew his past and glared as he walked by. No one asked uncomfortable questions or judged him based on his appearance. 

Severus Apparated to West Williamston, the closest town to the camp site, and walked the last half-mile. The trees swayed in the summer breeze, the air was fresh and clean—so different to the heavy, stagnant air that hung around his Muggle home in the summer.

He could feel the tension bleeding out of him the closer he got to his destination. He'd discovered the site three summers after he began teaching. Desperate to get away from both the castle and his childhood home, he found the least likely place anyone would look for him.

A naturist camp. 

He hadn't been back in several years, the war and his long recovery keeping him occupied. Now, two years on, he felt comfortable enough—mobile enough—to return.

"Mr Snape," a man standing behind the desk said jovially, standing to shake Severus's hand. "It is good to see you here again. I hope you are well."

"Mike," Severus replied, setting his bag down and shaking the man's hand. "Much improved after a lengthy convalescence, thank you."

"Good to hear. Jo was ever so pleased to see you'd booked with us again." The man pulled an old leather reservation book from behind the desk. "We've got your cabin ready for you. You're quite fortunate. The couple who've booked it the past several years made a last minute change just a day before you inquired about it."

"Serendipity," Severus said, hiding a smirk. 

"Everything should be as you remember." Mike handed him a Muggle key. "If you're interested in any of the outdoor activities, we'd be happy to help you with kayak rental or entering our croquet tournament."

"I think not." Severus picked up his bag again and headed out of doors, past the main building and its small cottages, toward the cabins near the estuary.

Already feeling more at home here than he ever did at Spinners End, Severus felt at peace as he approached the dark wood cabin standing out against the green that surrounded it. 

He unlocked the door, the familiar scent bringing him back to many relaxing visits over the years. Setting his bag down, the very first thing Severus did was put some water on for tea. He stood at the large French doors, admiring the view until the kettle whistled.

Taking his tea out to the small garden, Severus sipped and started thinking of all the ingredients for potions he could gather in the two weeks he'd be staying. 

Ducking back inside, Severus pulled out one of his books and settled on the sofa, losing himself in his reading until well after dark. After a small meal of bread and cheese, he went to bed, sleeping easily in the blissful silence.

Morning was a busier time at the camp and Severus woke to the sounds of campers passing by his cabin on their way to the water. He was surprised to find he'd slept well past his usual half-six and it was nearly nine. 

Tea and toast made a sufficient breakfast. Before he headed out, there was one last thing to do.

Undress.

When Severus was a child, if anyone had told him that he would enjoy "prancing" around in the nude, he would have hexed the person immediately. However, after the first time he'd visited—when he remained fully dressed for the majority of his stay—he'd discovered how enjoyable it was to walk through the forest unencumbered, to swim in the lagoon without unnecessary swim trunks.

As he walked out into the sun, the air brushed over Severus's body, giving him gooseflesh though it wasn't cold, just cool, refreshing. 

He strode past two couples of similar age to his own who were returning from a morning swim. One of the women had her hair wrapped in a towel while the others simply carried towels over their arms, having dried off already.

"Morning," one of the gentlemen said, raising his hand in greeting.

"Good morning," Severus replied with a nod, continuing on without stopping. He was willing to go along with the social niceties but had little interest in lengthy conversations.

There was a group of thirty-somethings laughing as they swung their racquets trying to hit the birdie over the net. How helpful magic would be for badminton, Severus thought as he went by, no longer even marking their nudity. 

Having shared a dorm with other boys all through school, Severus wasn't ashamed of his body. That was especially true the older he got. 

He was alive, that's what mattered.

It had been that unfortunate tattoo that he'd been least interested in revealing to the world at large. 

Much to his initial surprise the first couple of years he'd visited, he wasn't the only one who'd done foolish things in his youth. Perhaps getting a badly inked tattoo of a comic book hero after a few too many drinks wasn't quite the same as being a Death Eater, but for all that the Muggle campers knew, his tattoo was no different than theirs.

It was just something one had to live with. 

Severus reached his favourite part of the wood near a large meadow, eyes searching for whorled caraway. A common enough herb, though he found fresh flowers improved the effects of Pepperup Potion. He was doubly thrilled to find a small pocket of the endangered shore dock closer to the water. He couldn't take a large sample but clipped enough to last him through the following summer if he dried it immediately. 

A productive morning indeed. 

After walking back to his cabin and getting his plants clippings taken care of, Severus sat down in the garden with a fresh cup of tea and fully embraced the sun on his body, stretching to allow every inch of him to warm. 

The birds sang, the bees buzzed, and Severus dozed like a cat in a sunbeam.

~~~~

That Severus should have expected something to disrupt his idyllic holiday went without saying and yet it was a complete shock when it happened.

After enjoying an afternoon swim in the lagoon, Severus stood on the shoreline, when he saw someone approach.

He wouldn't even have believed what he was seeing if the other party hadn't stopped dead, eyes wide behind round glasses.

"Professor?"

For the first time in many years of visiting the camp, Severus _felt_ naked. Vulnerable. He resisted the urge to wrap his towel around his waist for modesty's sake though he held his wand tightly beneath the thick cotton.

"What in the name of the Founders are you doing here, Potter?" Severus hissed, not sure how intimidating he was dripping wet and without a stitch of clothing.

"I've been coming here for a couple years now. Since the summer after the war," Potter said, completely unperturbed as far as Severus could tell. 

Of course, why would Potter be concerned about ruining Severus's holiday?

Potter kept his eyes focused on Severus's face, a trick newcomers used to keep them from staring too long at anything they shouldn't. Severus was tempted to try and draw Potter's eye to his groin, just to fluster him, but he was not at his finest at the moment, having just got out of the cool lagoon.

"I shall be here another week. I expect you to avoid any sort of run-in like this during that time." 

"Good to see you, too, Professor." 

The nerve of the brat. Severus walked by him and headed straight back to his cabin, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

He put the kettle on and scowled. 

Of all people, why did it have to be Potter?

Unsurprisingly, he ran into Potter at least once a day, as it turned out he was staying in the cabin closest to Severus's. The man stayed away from the group activities as far as Severus could tell. He went for solitary walks along the trails in the woods and regularly went swimming in the lagoon. 

Not that Severus noticed. 

On the third day, after not having spoken again, Severus was taking his tea in the garden when Potter appeared out of the æther and sat down in the other chair beside the small table.

"Did you _need_ something, Potter?" Severus said, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here," Potter said. 

"Not really."

Potter laughed. "Not that you'd admit, anyway. But I know you, Professor. You're curious."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, hoping his body language would convey his lack of interest. 

But now Potter was looking out over the water, his fingers laced together and resting on his bare stomach.

"Everywhere I go, people recognise me. They judge me, question me. Some admire me, others loathe me." Potter looked at him briefly out of the corner of his eye, a twitch of a smile at his lips. "I'm sure you can appreciate the sentiment."

"Your point, Mr Potter?" Severus replied.

"Here, no one knows me, no one has preconceived notions about my upbringing or asks where I got my scars. I'm free to be myself." He sat upright and turned toward Severus again, the odd oval shape burned into his chest apparent to Severus now that he'd mentioned scars. "And that's why you're here as well."

"You know nothing about me, Potter," he said dismissively, unwilling to concede the point.

"I would never have expected to find you at a nudist camp in Wales but I never imagined I'd want to come camping again in my life. Somehow it makes sense we'd both want to be free of the trappings of our infamy."

Severus snorted. "Is that the logic that won the war?"

"The thing that Voldemort couldn't understand was actually the power of nudity. The great equaliser." Potter grinned, then stood. "Have a lovely evening, Professor." 

He walked through the tall grass that separated their cabins, leaving Severus with his cup of cold tea. He cast a warming charm over the pot and stayed outside well into twilight, pondering the mystery that was Harry Potter. 

At the end of his two weeks' holiday, Severus once again pulled on his black trousers, crisp white shirt, and well-worn leather boots. He packed his bag, his potions samples and books secured. 

"Will we be seeing you again next year, Mr Snape?" Jo asked as he dropped off his key at the desk.

Just as he was about to leave, Potter walked in. Dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and trainers, he looked more like a uni student than a war hero. 

Funny how much clothes could change one's perception of someone. 

"Thanks for the lovely holiday, Jo," Potter said as he slid his key across the counter.

"Planning to return, Mr Potter?" Severus asked as he held the door open for Potter.

"Absolutely." Once they were clear of the building, Potter said, "Going into town to Apparate?"

"Yes." He'd thought he might stop in the pub for an early pint—fortification for facing the world at large again. He could probably convince Potter to buy. 

"I'll walk with you." Potter started down the dirt road and, only now that he was fully dressed, did Severus allow himself to admire his arse.

 

If you're interested, you can book a holiday at Tything Barn [here](http://www.tythingbarn.co.uk/).


End file.
